Why Can't We Be Friends
by joyusbabs
Summary: "Not helping. Look, I haven't killed in…well, way too long, but that's not the point. The point is, is that this town is hopping with vengeful, recovering tomb vampires. We don't need two hunters, and I doubt they'll have nifty, 'bring me back to life rings if I'm killed by the supernatural', so I can't kill them and create a friendship afterwards." Damon mutters tightly. R
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is a little bit of an AU. I can't really place it in a timeline for any of the shows' seasons yet, but I'm sure you'll catch on to where it falls. It's not slash. I'm not going to begin this story with some long explanation about who's dead and who isn't, so just figure it out as you read more and more into it. Thank you.**

Chapter 1: Arrival

"You know, when I said you could drive I never meant that I would listen to your version of _music_! I mean, what was that crap, it was horrible. My baby should not have been put through that crap for the whole drive over here." Dean says defensively as he and his brother get out of the car.

"Hey, your rule man, you're the one who said that driver picks the music, and passenger shuts his cake hole." Sam smiles amused. It never ceases to amaze him, how much Dean actually loves his car. It's borderline erratic, actually, who is he kidding it's an insane connection and it's only one-sided. The car is completely inanimate, but every time he tries to tell his brother that he gets something just short of a punch to the face.

"That's only when I'm driving." Dean amends.

Sam rolls his eyes, "Whatever, Dean. Now, can we please focus on the task at hand?"

"Fine, but you're never driving my baby again. She's got to be traumatized, listening to that crap."

"Whatever you say, Dean." Sam sighs.

"So, what did Bobby say about this town anyways?" Dean asks.

"Well, he says that this town is notorious for its deaths. I've looked into it, Dean, and he's certainly not wrong, there's been a string of deaths going back all the way to the 1860s." Sam explains. "Also, get this, all the bodies, every time they've died in this town have been drained of blood. They've always been reported as animal attacks, because of their bites to the neck."

"Okay, so this town as a serious vampire problem," Dean dismisses, "I hate vampires, but there are always more serious problems. I still don't get Bobby couldn't send Rufus or something."

"Dean, you know as well as I do, that Rufus is a fine hunter, but he's off his rocker like ninety percent of the time." Sam says.

"You know being back from the verge of death I was hoping to go on a good old fashioned hunt and shoot up something with rock salt and iron." Dean admits sheepishly.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, before we kill the vampire, you can shoot it up with rock salt and stick an iron poker into it." Sam offers amused.

"Ehh…let's just take care of this problem, quickly, and get out. Vampires aren't that hard to track down. They don't like sunlight, and they stay in covens or whatever. It can't be that hard to trace the killings to the murderer." Dean sighs as he starts walking into the sheriff's station.

"Okay, then." Sam says as he follows his brother into the station.

"Hey, watch it, Dude." Dean says he bumps shoulders with a black-haired man.

"Dude, really, dude?" He says as he stops to face Dean.

Dean narrows his eyes at the man.

"Come on, Damon, leave it." An older man says as he walks down the steps to pull Damon away, "Sorry, about that." The man says as he turns to Dean.

"Hey, don't apologize for me, _Uncle _Zach." Dean noticed the extra emphasis put on uncle, but he didn't think anything of it, just an upset nephew.

"Well, I just did." Zach says tightly as he walks down the steps.

Damon shakes his head, "Watch it, _Dude_." He spits out the name with disgust as he walks past Dean.

Dean looks over at his brother with wide eyes.

"Thank you John for the information, we'll take that into consideration." A woman in a sheriff's uniform says as she walks outside with a man dressed nicely in a collared shirt. He has an amused expression about his face.

"No problem, Sheriff. It looks like you have company." John says as he sees Dean and Sam standing just at the top of the steps waiting their turn to talk to the sheriff.

"Mayor Lockwood, I will be seeing you for the festival." The sheriff says as Mayor Lockwood leaves the building with his wife. "Good day, John, I will see you next week as well." She says and John narrows his eyes at her, before walking off.

"Well, hello, I'm Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes, how may I help you?" Liz says as she approaches the two men in suits.

"Hello, Sheriff, I'm Agent Harry, this is Agent Potter, we're with the FBI, and we've got some questions for you. Could we maybe talk in your office?" The younger one of the two says kindly to her.

She arches her eyebrow upon hearing their names, but she isn't going to question it. She nods, and escorts them into her office. She shuts the door, and indicates the seats in front of her desk for them to sit in as she sits behind her desk. "Well, Agents, what is this about?" She tilts her head, this is certainly interesting, two FBI agents.

"Well, we've noticed a consistent string of deaths around and in this town, and we were hoping to ask you some questions about it." Agent Potter states plainly.

"Well, okay, what are your questions?" She asks curiously.

"We've noticed that they've been consistent for a substantial amount of time, like a century and a half. We also noticed that these victims are drained of blood, and some are even killed methodically, yet they keep being pronounced as animal attacks?" Agent Potter asks roughly.

She narrows her eyes at them, _Okay, they definitely know something. I'm just going to play it cool_. She thinks to herself, "What is this? Are you insinuating something?"

Both the agents shake their head, and Agent Harry's face immediately turns soft, "We're sorry, Sheriff, but we're just curious is all. We're only here to help. The Bureau is only interested in the welfare of the people."

She nods, somewhat knowingly, "Okay, well, you can stick around, but I assure you, you won't find what you're looking for." She immediately laughs, "Wow! You guys must either be really overrun with too many workers, or you guys are just really bored down there at the Bureau."

"Well, we're just wondering if this is a case or something, that's all." Agent Potter tries to placate.

"Well, the medical examiner that announces the cause of death, publicly, is currently in the hospital checking out a body now. Her name's Dr. Meredith Fell, and I'll call her and tell her that you're interested, and want to take a look at the body." She says.

"All right." They seem somewhat surprised by her cooperation. She'll have to really dig up on these guys. Something just seems off. They definitely know something about this town, but they're both assuming the other one is dumb, and she's not about to break that monotony any time soon until she knows for sure.

"Well, please let me know if there's anything else I can do for you Agents." She has to refrain from addressing them by their names, because she doesn't think she can keep a straight face.

They shake hands and the two men nod, as they walk out of the office.

Sam and Dean get into the car and are almost speechless at how it went in the office, "Well, that certainly went better than expected?"

"Yeah, definitely." Sam agrees.

"Well, let's go to the hospital, have a look at the body and then go get food, and find a place to set up base." Dean says as he starts the engine and drives off toward the hospital.

"You know, it almost seemed like the sheriff may have known something." Sam mutters ponderingly.

"Yeah, I thought that, too." Dean agrees. "Did you catch the attitude on that guy that bumped into me as we were walking up the steps? It's as if he didn't care that we were FBI agents."

"Yeah, well, we aren't so we really couldn't do anything about it, but yeah I do see your point. He was certainly annoyed with you." Sam laughs, "Certainly didn't like to be called dude."

Dean shakes his head.

They park at the hospital and walk inside. They immediately come face to face with a young doctor, "Hello, you must be the two agents that the sheriff told me about." She says kindly.

"Yes, I'm Agent Potter, this is Agent Harry, we're just simply looking into the killings that have been consistently happening around this town." Dean explains.

"Oh, okay, well I'm Dr. Meredith Fell. It's nice to meet you. Here's the last three victims. The most recent is on the table." She says as they enter the morgue, "Feel free to explore the others as well." She turns and is about to exit the room, when Sam calls her back.

"Wait, Dr. Fell, what exactly did these victims die of?" He asks.

"Well, I haven't run a full autopsy on this one, but the others I can tell you are animal attacks like the others." She explains pensively.

"You wouldn't happen to know of a place to stay around here, would you?" Dean asks. "We've yet to see a hotel around here."

"Well, there's the Salvatore Boarding house just outside of town. They haven't been taking guests at this time, but I'm sure that two FBI agents like yourselves will be welcome to stay." Meredith answers.

"All right, thank you Dr. Fell." Sam says.

"Oh, please call me Meredith, I've never liked titles." She says dismissively.

"Okay, well in that case my name is Sam, and this is Dean." Sam replies.

"Well, nice to meet you two, just close the door on your way out, please. I've other patients to attend to." She says and she walks out of the morgue, only to turn back, "I'll inform Zach that you're coming, and I'm sure he'll get a room ready for you two." After she tells them the address they shake hands and she leaves the room.

"Well, it's certainly a bite mark." Sam says upon seeing the cleaned wound on the neck.

"It's definitely a vampire." Dean mutters.

"Okay, so we know now," Sam answers.

"I don't even want to look at the others. It's getting late, and I'm hungry. I saw a place that looked good. The Mystic Grille. It was just by the town square, and it looked like the town's local hang out. We should go there, and who knows we may pick up some local gossip."

"Yeah, yeah, you just want to eat." Sam smirks. He's amused.

"Well, that too." Dean smiles.

"Come on let's go." Sam says as they toss the gloves into the waste basket and walk out of the morgue.

They walk to their car and get in.

The Grille is positively hopping with customers when Sam and Dean arrive. They sit at a booth sort of in the corner and wait for a waiter or waitress to see them.

"Hello, my name's Caroline Forbes, I'm part of the founding ceremonies committee for Mystic Falls High, We're having a fund raiser next week. It's a town festival, and I've been assigned the Grille to well recruit guests to raise money. Here's a flier, It'd really do the town some good if you went." A blonde preppy girl says as she stands at their table.

Both brothers are taken aback at her bubbly behavior.

"Sure," Sam answers awkwardly. He frowns as he takes the flier from her.

"Okay," She says as she hands them each a flier and walks off.

"Hello, I'm Matt and I'll be your server, can I start you off with anything, while you look through the menu." Matt says as he hands the brothers their menus.

"Well, a tall glass of draft beer would be nice." Dean grins. "And I'll take a double cheese burger with curly fries." Dean says as he pushes the menu away.

"I'll have water with a salad." Sam orders.

"Okay, then. I'll be right out with your orders." Matt says after he finishes writing down the stuff on the ticket. He takes the menus and walks away.

**Changing Perspectives**

Ric looks over at Damon as he drains his glass. "Trouble in paradise?"

"You have no idea." Damon says as he slams the glass down with a thud.

"Well, that's what you get for dating one of my students." Ric says.

"Oh, come on Ric, we both know you don't give a crap." Damon says spitefully.

Ric shakes his head, "Depends."

Damon rests his head in his hands, "She's intent on wanting me to help her with the festival, and I keep trying to remind her I'm not in high school, she needs to go bug my baby brother with that stuff."

"Well, you are her boyfriend, Damon." Ric says as he takes another sip from his glass.

"Yeah, well. Still." Damon mutters. "Did you hear the latest?"

"What, you killed another person here?" Ric laughs humorlessly.

"No, but I might just have to soon." Damon says, looking Ric seriously in the face.

"Why, what's going on?" Ric asks a little more soberly.

"Liz just called me, claimed that two 'FBI Agents' came to her office, asking about all the killings going on here. She says that their names were absolutely ridiculous. She thinks they know something." Damon explains in a hushed whisper.

"Well, maybe you should lay low." Ric suggests.

"Not helping. Look, I haven't killed in…well, way too long, but that's not the point. The point is, is that this town is hopping with vengeful, recovering tomb vampires. We don't need two hunters, and I doubt they'll have nifty, 'bring me back to life rings if I'm killed by the supernatural', so I can't kill them and create a friendship afterwards." Damon mutters tightly.

"Awe, that's a shame, Damon, whatever shall you do?" He asks mockingly.

"Oh, shut-up." Damon says, taking a sip from his newly refilled glass.

Ric smirks and takes a sip from his glass.


	2. Chapter 2: Well, This Is Convenient

Chapter 2: Well, this is convenient

"Really, Damon!" Stefan shouts as he storms into his brother's room.

"What, Stefan?" Damon asks as innocently as he can.

"Oh, no you don't." Stefan says as he steps into his brother's line of sight, "You are not going to deflect on this one."

"But I'm so good at it?" Damon pouts.

"Damon, Caroline, is your girlfriend, and you are going to help her with her work on the festival. I'm already doing my part, as I attend Mystic Falls High, but you've got to help your girlfriend and not pin it on me. It's part of being a good boyfriend." Stefan explains sternly.

"Gosh, I didn't realize there were so many rules to this whole 'dating thing'." Damon says as he sits up on his bed.

"Is that my journal?" Stefan asks as he sees the book his brother was sitting on.

"No." Damon smiles.

Stefan quickly snatches it up and looks at it, "You're unbelievable."

"Awe, come on, Stef." Damon says as he follows his brother into Stefan's room.

"Don't you dare placate this, Damon." Stefan scolds.

Damon arches an eyebrow at him and grins, "Seriously, though. _Elena, I love her, but how do I tell her_? It's adorable."

Stefan clenches his teeth as he puts his journal in the desk drawer in his room, "Go call Caroline and help her with her work. She just wants you two do something together."

"Well, can't it be something that doesn't involve me actually doing anything?" Damon whines.

Stefan shakes his head.

"Hey, can I take your diary with me to show Elena, you know if you're too chicken to go to her with the actual words." Damon suggests.

Stefan shakes his head, "No, Damon, and get out of my room." Stefan forcefully pushes him out, and closes the door and locks it when he gets Damon past the threshold.

Damon sighs and walks down the stairs. He'll go have a drink.

"Hello, Zach." Damon says as he walks down the steps and enters the living room. He goes straight for the liquor.

"Damon." Zach replies curtly. He still doesn't like the fact that he and Damon are living under the same roof, but he can't tell his uncle to leave, without facing the looming threat of his death.

"Why is everyone being so rude to me?" Damon whines as he sits down on the couch next to Zach.

Zach is about to say something, probably that will just come short of hurting Damon, when he hears a knock on the door. Zach quickly gets over to the door to answer it before Damon does.

Zach is about to open the door, when he looks over and sees his uncle still sitting on the couch with a glass of bourbon in his hand while he silently watches the flames.

Zach opens the door, to see the two men from the sheriff's office, "Hello, may I help you?"

"We're the FBI agents, and Dr. Fell, mentioned that you run a boarding house, and she also said that even though you weren't taking in guests, you might make an exception." Dean says.

"Oh, sure, yeah, she called and said that you were in town, investigating the killings." Zach says. "I'll have one of my _nephews_, make up your room, you can wait in the living room." Zach explains as he steps out of the way.

Sam and Dean frown, "Okay, thank you again. What do you charge a night?"

"Well, I charge about fifty dollars a night." Zach says, "In addition, to whatever damages or other expenses may come up."

"Okay, thank you again." Sam says.

"The living room is this way." Zach says as he walks over to the couches in front of the active fire place.

"Damon, can you get room 3 ready?" Zach asks urgently. "I assume, you'll be using the same room, and room 3 has two beds and is quite large." He says to the agents.

"Sure, yeah. I'm Sam by the way, this is Dean. You don't need to be formal with us."

"Okay, well, I'm Zach, this is my nephew, Damon, and his brother is upstairs in his room, but I'm sure you'll see him around later on." Zach turns to Damon, "Damon, please get the room made up."

Damon sighs, and he rolls his eyes, "Get Saint Stefan to do it, _Uncle_ Zach, I'm not really in the mood." His sour attitude is back tenfold.

Dean and Sam look at each other, feeling the tension. They decide to remain quiet and sit down.

Zach gives the agents a weary smile as he makes his way upstairs, but not before giving Damon a pointed look, to not do anything.

Damon just ignores him, and after hearing that Zach is upstairs he leans over to place the glass on the coffee table and then sits up and turns to Sam and Dean. "So, I heard about your little inquiries?"

Dean nods, but remains silent.

"Damon!" Stefan shouts in urgency as he rushes down the steps.

Damon glances over at his shoulder to look at his brother, "What is it, Brother?" Damon bites out the word as he leans forward to grab his glass. He guzzles it and then stands up to walk over to the cabinet to get another glass.

"Nothing, I just…nothing." Stefan says. He can't help the worried glance as he looks over at the two FBI agents sitting on the couch, watching their exchange with interest.

Damon remains impassive, "What do you want, Stefan?" Damon asks bluntly, without looking up at his brother.

"I was just wondering why you didn't help Zach with the room?" Stefan asks in a strained voice.

Damon rolls his eyes, "If you're so concerned with our dear uncle, perhaps you should help him, _Brother_. You know, as much as I enjoy this little chit-chat, I'll be in my room, so leave me alone." Damon announces before he leisurely makes his way up to his room.

Stefan sighs as he watches his brother go upstairs.

Zach comes downstairs just as they all hear a door upstairs being shut. "Dean, Sam. You're room's made up and ready. You can pay me on your way out. I'm sorry to say this, but we only accept cash."

"Okay, no problem." Sam says as he and his brother stand up.

"I'll show you to your room?" Stefan says kindly in a tight voice.

Both the brothers follow Stefan up the stairs. He practically heads straight ahead into a room, "Well, here you are, Room 3. I'm over to your left in room 1, my brother is in room 8, it's over in the other side of the house, and Zach, sleeps in the room downstairs. If you need anything come to either Zach or me. I apologize for my brother's behavior, but he's just a bit upset for the time being." Stefan tries to explain lightly.

"It's fine, thank you, Stefan." Sam says.

He nods and leaves.

Dean and Sam shut the door and take off their coats and set their bags down on the beds.

"Wow! And I thought we had family issues?" Dean mutters.

"Yeah, they definitely have some issues to work out?" Sam says as he sits on the bed.

"Okay, so do you want to research, while I sleep?" Dean asks with a smile as he lays down on his bed.

"No, not particularly, but I know that I don't have a choice, so I guess my answer is moot." Sam sighs as he pulls out his laptop.

"Do you think Bobby has any more information to give us?" Dean asks curiously.

"I doubt it; this town seems pretty concerned about what details are leaked out. I mean, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that the founding families of this town seem to be hiding something." Sam states in a whisper.

"Yeah, I see your point." Dean says.

Sam nods, "I guess this might be a more difficult case than anticipated." Sam shrugs and once his computer starts, he starts typing.

Chapter 2: Well, this is convenient

"Really, Damon!" Stefan shouts as he storms into his brother's room.

"What, Stefan?" Damon asks as innocently as he can.

"Oh, no you don't." Stefan says as he steps into his brother's line of sight, "You are not going to deflect on this one."

"But I'm so good at it?" Damon pouts.

"Damon, Caroline, is your girlfriend, and you are going to help her with her work on the festival. I'm already doing my part, as I attend Mystic Falls High, but you've got to help your girlfriend and not pin it on me. It's part of being a good boyfriend." Stefan explains sternly.

"Gosh, I didn't realize there were so many rules to this whole 'dating thing'." Damon says as he sits up on his bed.

"Is that my journal?" Stefan asks as he sees the book his brother was sitting on.

"No." Damon smiles.

Stefan quickly snatches it up and looks at it, "You're unbelievable."

"Awe, come on, Stef." Damon says as he follows his brother into Stefan's room.

"Don't you dare placate this, Damon." Stefan scolds.

Damon arches an eyebrow at him and grins, "Seriously, though. _Elena, I love her, but how do I tell her_? It's adorable."

Stefan clenches his teeth as he puts his journal in the desk drawer in his room, "Go call Caroline and help her with her work. She just wants you two do something together."

"Well, can't it be something that doesn't involve me actually doing anything?" Damon whines.

Stefan shakes his head.

"Hey, can I take your diary with me to show Elena, you know if you're too chicken to go to her with the actual words." Damon suggests.

Stefan shakes his head, "No, Damon, and get out of my room." Stefan forcefully pushes him out, and closes the door and locks it when he gets Damon past the threshold.

Damon sighs and walks down the stairs. He'll go have a drink.

"Hello, Zach." Damon says as he walks down the steps and enters the living room. He goes straight for the liquor.

"Damon." Zach replies curtly. He still doesn't like the fact that he and Damon are living under the same roof, but he can't tell his uncle to leave, without facing the looming threat of his death.

"Why is everyone being so rude to me?" Damon whines as he sits down on the couch next to Zach.

Zach is about to say something, probably that will just come short of hurting Damon, when he hears a knock on the door. Zach quickly gets over to the door to answer it before Damon does.

Zach is about to open the door, when he looks over and sees his uncle still sitting on the couch with a glass of bourbon in his hand while he silently watches the flames.

Zach opens the door, to see the two men from the sheriff's office, "Hello, may I help you?"

"We're the FBI agents, and Dr. Fell, mentioned that you run a boarding house, and she also said that even though you weren't taking in guests, you might make an exception." Dean says.

"Oh, sure, yeah, she called and said that you were in town, investigating the killings." Zach says. "I'll have one of my _nephews_, make up your room, you can wait in the living room." Zach explains as he steps out of the way.

Sam and Dean frown, "Okay, thank you again. What do you charge a night?"

"Well, I charge about fifty dollars a night." Zach says, "In addition, to whatever damages or other expenses may come up."

"Okay, thank you again." Sam says.

"The living room is this way." Zach says as he walks over to the couches in front of the active fire place.

"Damon, can you get room 3 ready?" Zach asks urgently. "I assume, you'll be using the same room, and room 3 has two beds and is quite large." He says to the agents.

"Sure, yeah. I'm Sam by the way, this is Dean. You don't need to be formal with us."

"Okay, well, I'm Zach, this is my nephew, Damon, and his brother is upstairs in his room, but I'm sure you'll see him around later on." Zach turns to Damon, "Damon, please get the room made up."

Damon sighs, and he rolls his eyes, "Get Saint Stefan to do it, _Uncle_ Zach, I'm not really in the mood." His sour attitude is back tenfold.

Dean and Sam look at each other, feeling the tension. They decide to remain quiet and sit down.

Zach gives the agents a weary smile as he makes his way upstairs, but not before giving Damon a pointed look, to not do anything.

Damon just ignores him, and after hearing that Zach is upstairs he leans over to place the glass on the coffee table and then sits up and turns to Sam and Dean. "So, I heard about your little inquiries?"

Dean nods, but remains silent.

"Damon!" Stefan shouts in urgency as he rushes down the steps.

Damon glances over at his shoulder to look at his brother, "What is it, Brother?" Damon bites out the word as he leans forward to grab his glass. He guzzles it and then stands up to walk over to the cabinet to get another glass.

"Nothing, I just…nothing." Stefan says. He can't help the worried glance as he looks over at the two FBI agents sitting on the couch, watching their exchange with interest.

Damon remains impassive, "What do you want, Stefan?" Damon asks bluntly, without looking up at his brother.

"I was just wondering why you didn't help Zach with the room?" Stefan asks in a strained voice.

Damon rolls his eyes, "If you're so concerned with our dear uncle, perhaps you should help him, _Brother_. You know, as much as I enjoy this little chit-chat, I'll be in my room, so leave me alone." Damon announces before he leisurely makes his way up to his room.

Stefan sighs as he watches his brother go upstairs.

Zach comes downstairs just as they all hear a door upstairs being shut. "Dean, Sam. You're room's made up and ready. You can pay me on your way out. I'm sorry to say this, but we only accept cash."

"Okay, no problem." Sam says as he and his brother stand up.

"I'll show you to your room?" Stefan says kindly in a tight voice.

Both the brothers follow Stefan up the stairs. He practically heads straight ahead into a room, "Well, here you are, Room 3. I'm over to your left in room 1, my brother is in room 8, it's over in the other side of the house, and Zach, sleeps in the room downstairs. If you need anything come to either Zach or me. I apologize for my brother's behavior, but he's just a bit upset for the time being." Stefan tries to explain lightly.

"It's fine, thank you, Stefan." Sam says.

He nods and leaves.

Dean and Sam shut the door and take off their coats and set their bags down on the beds.

"Wow! And I thought we had family issues?" Dean mutters.

"Yeah, they definitely have some issues to work out?" Sam says as he sits on the bed.

"Okay, so do you want to research, while I sleep?" Dean asks with a smile as he lays down on his bed.

"No, not particularly, but I know that I don't have a choice, so I guess my answer is moot." Sam sighs as he pulls out his laptop.

"Do you think Bobby has any more information to give us?" Dean asks curiously.

"I doubt it; this town seems pretty concerned about what details are leaked out. I mean, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that the founding families of this town seem to be hiding something." Sam states in a whisper.

"Yeah, I see your point." Dean says.

Sam nods, "I guess this might be a more difficult case than anticipated." Sam shrugs and once his computer starts, he starts typing.

**Please, review. Reviews are love. This story will start getting better I swear, and also please let me know if the characters are in character. I've never written Supernatural Fan Fiction before, and I've noticed that crossovers a little difficult to write. I will try to update this story as often as I can, and what motivates me is reviews. So, review people. I'm also writing my own book, so it's a little difficult to keep track of the characters, so please review and tell me what you think and let me know if the characters are themselves. I don't want to be screwing up my projects with the ones I'm writing on this sight. Thank you to those of you who actually read these, and review. **


	3. Chapter 3: AN

**AN: Okay, I apologize for this, but I've decided to redo this story, in ****_Trust Is Earned_****, okay, I just felt that I could make the story better. I've uploaded two chapters, so there's no problem with there being a lack of chapters okay...I'm also working on chapter 3 and am almost done with it, so with any luck I'll have that uploaded by Monday. I'm also working on the next chapter to ****_I Still Can_****...yes I know that story is weird, but plz plz plz give it a chance if you haven't already, I promise you it is going somewhere. Also, for those of you who want a third part to the ****_Oh, Brother_**** series I'll consider adding that, but it probably won't be for a while. Anyways, I wanted to let you know what's going on, okay. Please review on the rewritten version of this crossover story. I feel it'll be way better than it originally was going to be. In fact, I feel it already is. I took more time to foreshadow a few things, and I know I have a bit of a problem with that. I tend to write whenever I feel like it. I had a big problem with that in ****_Save Me_****...and it cost me. I'm going to try to take my time on this story, and make it really good. Wow! I certainly dragged this on. Thank you to those of you who took the time to read this. Plz let me know if you like the rewrite better. The rewrite is ****_Trust Is Earned_****. Thanks again, to all of you who have faith in this story, because I greatly appreciate it.**


End file.
